This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may incorporate the use of turbochargers to compress the air flowing into the engine to provide a greater amount of air to each cylinder. In order to compress the air flow into the engine, the turbocharger uses exhaust flow from the engine to spin a turbine, which in turn spins an air pump (or compressor). Many turbochargers are provided with a wastegate which acts as a valve to divert exhaust gases away from the turbine wheel in a turbocharged engine system in order to regulate the turbine speed. A wastegate is usually controlled by an actuator. A wastegate is normally closed and is held shut by the actuator. When a preset pressure limit is exceeded, the actuator progressively opens the wastegate allowing exhaust flow to bypass the turbine, thus regulating manifold boost pressure. A turbocharger wastegate actuator is selected or engineered for specified boost level and turbine inlet pressure.